This application relates to suture anchors and more particularly to knotless suture anchors.
Knotless suture anchors allow fixation of suture to bone without requiring a surgeon to tie a knot to fix the suture with respect to the anchor. Certain knotless anchors capture suture in a notch at their distal end and are then inserted into a bone tunnel trapping the suture between the anchor and the bone to effect fixation. In soft bone the suture may cut into the bone over time, thereby loosening the tension in the suture. Certain other designs capture the suture between interlocking parts which also expand outwardly to limit their retraction from a bone tunnel. These anchors have many benefits but do not typically achieve the same level of fixation into bone as a regular threaded anchor.